I'm Already There
by A Great Ninja's Apprentice
Summary: Inuyahsa's living in the modern time with Kagome. Far away, he calls to say he loves her in a special way.


_He called her on the road _

_From a lonely cold hotel room _

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed the number, being careful to dial the area code correctly. He sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he had talked to his wife, thought it really had only been this morning. Kagome. His wife. His one and only love, his mate. 500 years ago, he had proclaimed his love to Kagome after the defeat of Naraku. Being mates, she would live as long as he would. More than 700 years. Another 150 to go. At least Sango and Miroku were still around. Thanks to the wish of the Shikon Jewel. He phone began to ring, and he clenched it tight, wanting her to pick up already. "Hello?" A voice as sweet as singing angles answered the phone.  
"Kagome? It's me. I just called to say I'm fine." Now that he was finally talking to her, he had no idea what to say.

_But when he heard the sound _

_Of the kids laughing in the background _

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye _

_A little voice came on the phone _

_Said daddy when you coming home_

Inuyasha smiled. His youngest, 2 years old, had taken the phone from his mother. "Don't worry, Chikao, daddy will be home in a week." The little one started to cry. But I miss you daddy!" He was crying fully now. Inuyasha heard him yell 'mommy' and he heard the phone being passed to someone else. His oldest, Miroku, in honor of his best friend, came on the phone. "Hey, daddy"  
"Hey, buddy. What's going on? How are you?" "Good." Miroku answered. His voice sounded sad. Inuyasha could tell.  
"Don't worry. 'K?" The oldest sounded his confirmation, and the little voice came back on the phone. "Daddy, when are you coming home?"

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there _

_Take a look around _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair _

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_ I'm the whisper in the wind_

_ I'm your imaginary friend_

_ And I know I'm in your prayers _

_Oh I'm already there_

_She got back on the phone _

_Said I really miss you darling _

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

The phone was once again passed to someone else. Finally, he could talk to his wife.  
"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling? Being 6 months pregnant looking after 2 kids is hard"  
"It's ok. I'm fine." Even 1000 miles away, he could sense the feeling of dread in her voice. Wish I was in your arms Lying right there beside you But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight And I'll gently kiss your lips Touch you with my fingertips So turn out the light and close your eyes

"Kagome. I'll be home by the end of the week. 'K?" He could hear her trying to muffle a sob on the other end. "Kagome, what is it?" She sniffled, and whispered to him softly, her voice cracking from the crying. "The fight we had before we left. We didn't kiss, or even embrace before you walked out the door. Not even and 'I love you'. She sniffled again, and let out a long anguished breath. "What if I never saw you again? What if the last thing I had said to you was 'I'm glad your leaving?' I wish you were here, Inuyasha"  
He said the first thing that he thought.

_I'm already there_

_ Don't make a sound_

_ I'm the beat in your heart _

_I'm the moonlight shining down _

_I'm the whisper in the wind _

_And I'll be there until the end _

_Can you feel the love that we share _

_Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart _

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

"Kagome?" "Yes, my love"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, Inuyasha"  
"Goodnight"  
"'Night." The phone clicked. She was gone. He flopped down on the bed, and switched the light off. He laid back on the bed, and closed his eyes. He nearly flipped at what he saw. Kagome was standing there. He ran to embrace her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her growing waist. She was singing softly.

_I'm already there _

_Take a look around _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair _

_I'm the shadow on the ground _

_I'm the whisper in the wind _

_And I'll be there until the end _

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_ Oh I'm already there _

_Oh I'm already_

Somewhere, a thousand miles away, Kagome turned in her sleep and smiled, continuing to sing softly.

_There……………_


End file.
